My Pink Kitten
by SmilingArtist
Summary: Ikuto is sick of Amu’s attention always being drawn towards Tadase so he decides to do something about it. -Amuto-
1. Chapter 1: A Date With Tadase

**Author's Note:  
**Hi! This is my first Shugo Chara fic. I got inspired to write this after watching the anime. I love Amuto! Amuto forever! Oh, and by the way, I changed my penname from xXHyuugaSakuraXx to xXSeiren-HimeXx and again to xXSetsuna-HimeXx. Anyways, hope you like the story and please review!

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

**-X-**

**MY PINK KITTEN**

**-X-**

**Summary:** Ikuto is sick of Amu's attention always being drawn towards Tadase so he decides to do something about it.

**Pairing:** Amuto / Slight Tadamu / Slight Miru

**Genre:** General / Romance

**Speech:**

'Talking'

_Thoughts_

**-X-**

**Chapter One  
**_-A Date With Tadase-_

**-X-**

'We will now begin the Guardian's Meeting,' Hotori Tadase said as he took his seat at the round table that was situated in the middle of the Royal Garden. Everyone around him nodded, that is, everyone except for a certain pink haired girl.

_Oh, my prince, you look even cuter today, _Hinamori Amu thought, while blushing a bright shade of red. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the Queen's Chair, Mashiro Rima sneaking up behind her.

'Boo,' Rima said, scaring the wits out of Amu. The girl screamed and clutched her ear in fright.

'Rima, what was that about?!' she shouted at the brunette.

'It's because you weren't listening,' Rima stated calmly but then grinned slightly. 'And because I wanted to see the expression on your face.' The girl let out a slight giggle while Amu fumed in anger.

'Rima!' the Joker shouted, ready to pounce on the girl.

'Hinamori-san, can you please settle down?' Tadase said with a smile directed towards the pink haired girl. Amu blushed under the blonde's gaze.

'Y-yes, my prince,' she stuttered, but then immediately realized her mistake when an evil glint appeared in Tadase's eyes.

'Did you just call me prince?' the King's Chair asked in a threatening tone. Everyone backed away from Tadase who was giving off and evil aura.

'Look at what you've done now, Amu-chi!' the Ace Chair Yuiki Yaya shouted.

'I will soon conquer the world as king!'

'I'm sorry!' Amu shouted frantically; her eyes never leaving Tadase's form. Rima then got out a silver bucket and covered Tadase's head with it.

'One, two, three…' she counted and when she finally reached five, she pulled the bucket off revealing the normal Tadase looking dazed.

'W-what happened?' he asked confused.

'You Character Changed when Amu-chi called you pri-MMPH!' Rima and Amu immediately covered Yaya's mouth before she had said the cursed word.

Tadase simply blinked. 'Oh, well, sorry,' he said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

While everyone talked and laughed, what they didn't know was that they were being spied on by a certain Black Cat. His dark violet eyes scanned the four Guardians but had stopped when he had reached the pink haired one. He frowned. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is not a very happy person. So it would have been expected that he would clench his fist when he saw Hinamori Amu blushing at the Kiddy King. His frown deepened. Was he jealous? Ikuto was pretty much a calm person so it would be quite rare for him to show any of these emotions, especially if it was towards Amu and Tadase.

'Ikuto, what's wrong?' his Shugo Chara, Yoru asked.

'Nothing,' the dark haired teen said, hopping down from the tree that he was hiding in. 'Let's go.' Ikuto walked off and Yoru followed behind silently, but not before casting Amu's blue Chara a quick glance.

**-X-**

'Alright, the meeting's over,' Tadase announced.

Hearing this, Yaya immediately cheered. 'Yay! No more paperwork!'

Amu laughed. 'But all you did was the stamping,' she stated. Everyone laughed while Yaya just pouted cutely.

'I have to go, my mother's waiting,' Rima said, running out of the Royal Garden toward a black limo.

Yaya then spoke up. 'I have to go as well. My mom and dad are going out of town so I have to take care of Tsubasa,' she said, gathering up her things. 'See you later!' Yaya waved. Now that the two of them are gone, there is only Amu and Tadase left in the Royal Garden.

Amu blushed again, but on the inside she was cheering. _Yay! I'm alone with Tadase-kun!_

'H-Hinamori-san,' Tadase's voice had brought Amu back into the world of the living.

'Huh? W-what?' Amu asked; her blush is still visible on her face. The blonde haired boy has a light blush on his face as well.

'Um, I was w-wondering, um…' Tadase struggled to find the right words to say.

'Just spit it out,' Amu said, regaining her 'cool and spicy' tone, but inwardly she was freaking out.

_Is he going to ask me out?! Is he? Is he! Please tell me that he is! _

'I-I was wondering if you w-would like to hang out at the mall on Sunday. I-if you can't then that's alright,' Tadase stuttered, while blushing like a maniac.

Amu felt like she was in heaven. 'Yes, my pr-,' she was able to snap out of her trance when she saw Tadase twitch slightly. 'I-I mean, sure it's not like I have anything to do,' she said coolly after regaining her composure.

Tadase smile brightly. 'Alright, then I'll meet you on Sunday. Tomorrow's Saturday so we don't have a Guardian's Meeting,' he said; his blush finally fading away.

Amu nodded slowly. 'Okay…'

Tadase got up from his seat and gave the pink haired girl one last smile. 'See you on Sunday.' Without waiting for a reply, the King's Chair Guardian left the Royal Garden in a flash with Kiseki.

The Joker stared at the boy's retreating back with a bright blush. _Tadase-kun…_ she thought dreamily.

'Amu-chan!' her pink Chara, Ran shouted, grabbing her attention.

'W-what?' the girl asked. Ran and Suu grinned while Miki was busy sketching on her pad.

'Amu and Tadase sitting in a tree, K-I-S-!'

'Oh, be quiet!' Amu snapped at the two giggling Charas. Ran and Suu ignored her and continued singing.

Amu sighed loudly and turned towards Miki who was still busy sketching. Out of her three Charas, Miki was probably the most mature.

'What are you sketching, Miki?' Amu asked out of curiosity.

The blue haired Chara closed her pad hastily making Amu more curious. 'I-it's nothing,' she said, stuffing the pad back in her bag.

Amu pouted slightly. 'Aw, please show me!' she begged.

Miki crossed her arms and flew off. 'I'll show you later,' she said with her back turned. 'It's not done.'

Amu put her hands on her hips and frowned but her mood immediately brightened up after remembering about what Tadase had said. The girl inwardly squealed with delight.

_A date with Tadase-kun! _She thought happily as her Shugo Charas and herself headed back towards her house.

**-X-**

**Author's Note:**  
Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry that it wasn't really long, I was actually in a rush to get this posted up. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. I would like to have at least five reviews before the next chapter, so please review. It would only take you a few seconds. But please, no flames!

**-X-**

_-Setsuna_


	2. Chapter 2: The Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note:  
**Thanks a lot to those who have reviewed the first chapter of this story. Here's the next chapter.

**-X-**

**Chapter Two  
**_-The Worst Day Ever-_

**-X-**

The sun shone brightly the very next day. Underneath a beautiful sakura tree laid Ikuto with his hands behind his head. His dark violet eyes gazed up at the clear blue sky in thought. In his hand he held up the Dumpty Key which glittered under the sun. His thoughts then drifted towards the owner of the Humpty Lock…

'Yo, Ikuto,' a voice snapped the said boy out of his thoughts. The dark haired teen turned to his right to see a beautiful girl with blonde hair tied up in two ponytails.

'Utau?' Ikuto asked, surprised to see his little sister here while she should be travelling around the world singing her songs. 'What are you doing here?'

Utau sighed; closing her violet eyes. 'Are you daydreaming about Amu?' she asked, ignoring Ikuto's last question. Ever since Easter's defeat, she and the pink haired girl became great friends despite the many arguments they had in the past about Ikuto. But Utau has become more mature and more focused on her singing rather than her love towards Ikuto.

Ikuto remained quiet and instead got up and dusted the dust off of his shirt. The blonde singer frowned slightly when her brother totally ignored the question.

'Hey Ikuto, answer the question!' Utau nearly shouted. Back in the past she would never even think of raising her voice towards him, but now is a different story. She has gotten a lot bolder ever since Amu brought out the good in her. 'Were you daydreaming about Amu?'

'Who knows,' Ikuto muttered, grabbing his violin case and starts to walk off.

Utau fumed but knows that that's all that she can get out of him. She sighed but then smiled slightly at her quiet brother after catching up to him. 'I haven't seen you in a while, Ikuto. What have you been up to? How have you been?' she asked, trying to start a conversation.

'Fine,' Ikuto simply said.

Utau pouted slightly. 'Come on. Can you at least tell me one thing that you did? If you do then I'll tell you something interesting,' she said, trying to get him to talk more.

'Not interested,' Ikuto said coolly. Utau stopped in her tracks and gritted her teeth at her brother's attitude towards her. She had always thought that once Easter had been taken down Ikuto would be nicer to her now that he won't have that much pressure put on him, but Utau guessed that it will never happen. Unless…

'Fine!' she snapped, making the Black Cat wince slightly at the noise, but he didn't stop walking. 'Then I guess that you wouldn't care that Tadase will be going out with Amu tomorrow!'

As soon as those words had came flying out of the blonde's mouth, Ikuto stopped dead in his tracks. _What did she say? _He thought.

'Yeah that's right. Tadase will be going out with Amu tomorrow!' Utau repeated as if she was reading Ikuto's mind. 'I heard it from Iru.' The said Chara chuckled evilly behind Utau's back.

Utau continued to talk about random things, not noticing how her brother's body had suddenly become stiff. Although he didn't show it, Ikuto was in shock. _Tadase and Amu on a date! _The teen clenched his teeth at the thought. _No._ He looked up with cold eyes. _Not if I can help it. _

'…said that they are going to meet up at the mall by noon. By the way…' Utau continued to blabber on, not noticing that Ikuto was secretly plotting an evil plan to separate the two Guardians. '…I'm going to be leaving tomorrow with Sanjou-san to America so I won't be seeing you for about a month. So you – hey, where did he go?' Utau looked around, only to find herself alone and no Ikuto. 'Arg! Get back here, Ikuto, I'm not finished!'

**-X-**

Amu was bored. No, she was beyond bored. Sitting on the ground of the lounge, Amu switched the TV channels every two seconds with a bored expression on her face.

'Amu-chan, let's play a game!' Ran suggested, waving around her small hands.

The girl sighed loudly. 'No thanks, I'm not in the mood,' she replied plainly; her eyes never leaving the television screen.

Ran's shoulders dropped slightly but then her whole body jerked up in alarm. 'Amu-chan! Amu-chan!' she shouted.

Feeling frustrated, Amu turned to the pink Chara and glared slightly. 'What?' she asked annoyed.

'X-Eggs, I sense them!' Ran shouted, then flying up to her room to tell Miki and Suu.

Amu stood and frowned slightly. Of all the days that an X-Egg could appear in, it just had to be today.

The Hinamori girl rolled her eyes. _The world must hate me today, _she thought annoyed.

Her three Charas then flew down stairs quickly all ready to go.

'We're ready!' Ran exclaimed.

'Then let's go!' Amu said dashing for the door but Suu's voice had stopped her.

'Wait, Amu-chan!'

'What is it?' Amu snapped, clearly not in a good mood. She was up all night yesterday thinking about the date that Tadase had arranged for tomorrow. She had only been able to get to sleep at four in the morning.

'You, uh, might want to get changed, Amu-chan,' Miki said, gesturing towards Amu's clothing.

The said girl looked down and only now realized that she is still in her pajamas that had little black cats printed on them.

Amu blushed and pulled her hair in frustration and dashed up the stairs, while her three Shugo Charas sweatdropped.

**-X-**

Ikuto sighed, happy that he was able to get away from his sister. Sometimes the girl can be so annoying. What had happened to the cold-hearted girl that was obsessed with him? But he guessed that this is better that to have a sister who is madly in love with you. The dark haired teen shivered slightly at the past memories of his crazy sister and about the time when she kissed him forcefully.

'Ikuto,' Yoru's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

'What is it?'

'I sense the presence of eggs.'

Ikuto hopped down from the tree he was resting on. 'Could it be the Embryo?' he asked, mainly to himself.

'Who knows,' his cat Chara shrugged. 'Let's go see.'

The seventeen year old agreed and ran towards the direction of the eggs with Yoru on his left shoulder.

**-X-**

Amu arrived in a park full of depressed looking people all sitting on benches. It was eerie quiet. So quiet that you wouldn't even be able to hear a bird chirp.

The pink haired girl shivered slightly at the atmosphere. 'Are you sure we're at the right place, guys?' she asked the three Charas.

'I think so. The presence of the X-Eggs is definitely coming from this direction.' As soon as Miki had said that, over twenty X-Eggs appeared.

Amu faltered slightly and looked up with wide eyes. 'Woah, that's a lot of X-Eggs,' she said, looking at the people sitting on the benches. _Must be theirs. _

'Amu-chan, change with me!' Miki said, flying next to the fourteen year old girl.

Amu nodded. 'My own heart, unlock!' In a matter of seconds Amu appeared again but instead dressed in blue. 'Character Transformation: Amulet Spade!'

Amu held her hand in front of her and a giant paintbrush appeared in her hand. 'Colourful Canvas!' she exclaimed, swinging the massive paintbrush at the newly hatched X-Characters. But it turns out that the X-Characters were a lot faster than she thought because everyone of them were able to dodge the attack successfully. Amu gritted her teeth and swings the paintbrush again but the same result keeps happening.

'Useless, useless,' the X-Characters chanted. Suddenly they begin to group together. Amu, Ran and Suu watched in horror as they formed together to create one giant X-Character. The X-Character then launched a giant black orb at the three. Amu countered the attack by using 'Colourful Canvas' once more. The result was that a mini explosion occurred, but it was enough to knock Amu and her Charas off their feet. The X-Character, however, had remained still and did not fall over like they did.

_I can't get up, _Amu thought as she tried to move her limbs.

'Amu-chan!' Ran and Suu both shouted as the X-Character got ready to charge another attack.

Amu closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. _This is the worst day ever! _She thought as she braced herself for the painful impact. But it never happened. All Amu had heard was the X-Character cry of pain and a male's voice that was all too familiar. Amu opened her eyes slightly to see a teen with car ears, a tail, and midnight blue hair. The Guardian lifted her head up more only to see the most stunning pair of dark violet eye staring right back at her.

'Ikuto?'

**-X-**

**Author's Note:**  
Thanks for reading! Please review. Every one of your reviews encourage me to write more so please do! Flames will not be accepted. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter.

**-X-**

**The Pretty List:**

_Caramel Crazy_

_SUNCAT333_

_agelkitten365_

_Kags21_

_Zakuro46_

_ArtGrrl_

_Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha_

_Morningstar04_

Thanks a lot for your support!

**-X-**

_-Setsuna _


	3. Chapter 3: A Day With The Perverted Cat

**Author's Note:**  
Yay, I'm done with the third chapter. I think this is the best one yet. I'm sure all of you Amuto fans will enjoy this chapter.

**-X-  
**

**Chapter Three  
**_-A Day With The Perverted Cat-_

**-X-**

'Ikuto?' Amu said, looking up the midnight blue haired lad who was looking down at her with his dark violet eyes. Ikuto looked as if he was about to say something but then an angry cry emitted from the X-Character, who is now struggling to get back up on its feet.

'Can you stand?' Ikuto asked with his back towards the pink haired girl; his attention focused on the huge X-Character.

Amu frowned. _Gee, how thoughtful of you, _she thought sarcastically. _You can at least help me up. _Amu got up slowly but then pain shot through her body like a bullet. The girl immediately fell back down but instead of hitting the ground like she thought she would, instead Amu found herself in the arms of the Black Cat himself. Amu felt his heart beat steadily against his chest where her head laid.

_He's warm…_ Amu thought, feeling a blush creep up towards her face.

Luckily her face was buried in his chest or else Amu would have seen the slight blush that is now present on Ikuto's face.

'Amu,' he muttered, grabbing the girl's attention.

Amu snapped herself out of her daze and lifted her head up to meet Ikuto's gaze.

'S-sorry,' she muttered, shifting her eyes towards the ground as if it was the most interesting thing on the Earth. If it was in a different situation right now, Ikuto would have teased her but for now he just settled for a smirk.

'I'll handle this,' he said, setting her down gently on the ground and turning to face the X-Character that had gotten back on its feet looking pissed. It prepared to fire another blast from its mouth but it was not fast enough. Ikuto had disappeared right before its eyes and slashed the X-Character with his metal claw.

Amu watched in awe as Ikuto dodged the attacks gracefully as if he was dancing. _H-he's cute, _she thought with a blush but then immediately shook her head. _What am I thinking. Tadase-kun's the only one I like, r-right? _

'Slash Crow!' Ikuto called out one of his attacks. With one final slash, Ikuto caused the X-Character to break apart into its original form.

'Amu-chan!' Miki's voice called from with her soul. 'Now's our chance, purify the X-Characters!' Amu nodded and made a heart sign with her fingers.

'Negative heart, lock on!' the pink haired girl cried. 'Ikuto heard her and jumped out of the way to prevent himself from getting hit as well. 'Open heart!'

The X-Characters gave one final screech before getting purified. Amu panted heard and changed back into her original form. Purifying more than twenty X-Characters all at once is hard work, even for her.

'Ne, Ikuto,' Yoru said after Ikuto changed back as well. 'The Embryo's not here, what do we do now, nya?'

Ikuto sighed slightly. 'Guess I've got no choice,' he said, walking towards Amu who was still panting.

'Huh?' Yoru said, confused.

What Ikuto did next not only surprised Charas but himself as well. He walked up to Amu, lifted her up and held her bridal-style in his arms.

'W-what are you doing?!' Amu cried in embarrassment. Thank god that Tadase was not here to see this. 'Let me go!'

Amu struggled to get out of his arms but two things had prevented her from doing so. One, she was too tired and didn't have much strength left in her and two, Ikuto's grasp on her was too tight to escape from. Luckily for her no one was around or else they would have thought that Ikuto and Amu was a couple.

Amu blushed brightly but that didn't stop her from yelling. 'Hey, are you listening to me? Let me g-AHH!' She didn't get to finish her sentence because Ikuto had jumped up into the air and onto a tree. 'Where are you taking me?!'

'The city of course.'

'Why are you taking me there?'

Ikuto ignored the last question and instead focused on reaching his goal.

'Amu-chan!' her three Charas shouted, going after the girl. Yoru sighed and followed slowly.

Ikuto landed on the ground smoothly and put down Amu, who was still thrashing about.

'You kidnapper, why did you bring me here?!' the pink haired girl shouted, causing people around them to stare at her.

'To return the favour,' the dark violet eyed teen replied, making his way towards the big city. Amu got on her feet and followed the Black Cat silently, thinking about his words.

_What did he mean by that? _She thought, not noticing that Ikuto had stopped, therefore bumping into his back.

'Ow,' Amu said, rubbing her nose.

'What flavour do you want?' Ikuto suddenly asked.

'Huh?'

The boy sighed. 'I asked what flavour of ice-cream you want.'

Amu blinked, clearly confused but when she looked behind Ikuto she saw that they were in front of an ice-cream shop.

'Oh, I'd like chocolate but-'

'One double scoop chocolate ice-cream,' Ikuto said to the ice-cream man, handing him the correct amount of money.

'Sure,' the man said, accepting the money and handed Ikuto the cone. 'Is she your girlfriend?'

Amu's eyes widened and opened her mouth but Ikuto interrupted again.

'Of course she is,' he replied calmly. Inwardly he is actually smirking widely at the expression now on the pink haired girl's face.

Amu's jaw literally dropped. _W-W-WHAT?!_

'Come on, Amu-_koi_,' Ikuto said, dragging her towards a bench by a large fountain. He purposely added the suffix to get on her nerves and boy was it working. Amu's face was so red that you can hardly tell whether it was from anger or from embarrassment. Ikuto didn't even try to contain his smirk.

**-X-  
**

'Where are they?' Ran wondered, looking around for any signs of Ikuto and Amu. Miki sat on top of a tree branch and started sketching something or _someone_.

'I can't believe that Ikuto ditched me,' Yoru muttered under his breath. 'It's all because of that stupid girl.'

Hearing that, Miki stopped sketching and glared at the cat Chara. 'Don't call Amu-chan stupid!' she almost shouted.

Yoru was surprised for a second but then glared right back at her. 'I can say what ever I want nya!' he countered. 'And what's that you're sketching?' As curious as ever, the cat Chara snatched to sketching pad off Miki in a flash and disappeared into the forest.

Miki's eyes burned with fury. 'Hey, give that back!' She then proceeds to chase the cat thief.

'Amu-chan, where are you?' Ran shouted and then turned to face Suu. 'Have you spotted her?'

The blonde haired Chara shook her head sadly. 'No, and I haven't seen Miki and Yoru either,' she said.

Ran sighed. 'Just great…' she said with sarcasm in her tone.

**-X-  
**

Amu licked her ice-cream in anger. 'Why did you tell him that I was your girlfriend?!' she asked angrily at the lad sitting next to her. 'I'm not!'

Ikuto chuckled. 'Oh, so you don't love me? I'm heartbroken,' he said in a fake hurt tone. Amu blushed at the comment but then put on her 'cool and spicy' façade.

'Ha ha, very funny,' she said sarcastically. She finished her ice-cream and wiped her mouth with her handkerchief. Then she turned to face the dark haired boy who is now looking up at the sky.

'What do you mean when you said you were returning the favour?' Amu asked; finally remember the question that was roaming around her head.

'You saved me the trouble of cleaning up the X-Characters,' Ikuto replied, turning to face her.

Amu stared at him with a slight blush. She had never noticed how good looking Ikuto was up close.

'So,' Ikuto started, grabbing Amu's attention. 'Is it true that you're going out with the Kiddy King tomorrow?' he asked, not noticing how his tone had gone dull at the mention of Tadase.

Amu looked up in realization. She had totally forgotten about the date with Tadase. Now that Ikuto had reminded her she had remembered.

_Oh no, she_ thought with rising panic. _I don't know what I'm going to wear. What am I going to do!_

'I never thought that he had the guts to ask any girl out, much less an ugly girl like you,' Ikuto teased her.

Amu fumed. 'Hey!' She stood up with her fist in the air ready to punch the smirking lad. 'What do you mean by that?!'

Ikuto shrugged and stood up as well. 'See ya,' he said, causing the girl to stop yelling.

_Huh, he's leaving already? _Amu thought feeling slightly disappointed.

'By the way…' Ikuto said, leaning down towards Amu's face.

The girl's eyes widened. _What is he-?_

Her thoughts were cut off when Ikuto stuck his tongue out and licked off the chocolate that was dangerously close to her lips. At the same time, his hand _accidently _brushed over her breast. He moved back and smirked at the dumbfound girl.

'You missed a spot so I thought I'd _clean_ it off for you,' he said; his smirk still attached to his face. Then in a flash, he disappeared.

Amu stood there frozen in shock. _D-did he just…?_ Then, realization came to her and her jaw dropped and her eyes burned with fury.

'IKUTO YOU PERVERTED CAT!'

**-X-  
**

From a faraway distance, the Black Cat chuckled while sitting on top of a tree.

'So cute,' he said to himself. _I won't let Tadase have you, _he then thought darkly.

Hopping down from the tree, Ikuto looked at the setting sun before walking off.

**-X-  
**

Amu sighed as she staggered back to her house.

'That stupid pervert,' she muttered, obviously referring to Ikuto.

'Amu-chan!' two voices shouted. Amu turned around to see Ran and Suu flying towards her.

'Ran, Suu, where have you been and where's Miki?' she asked her two Charas.

Suu pointed behind her. Amu tilted her head and saw Miki floating there with her hat covering her eyes.

'Are you sick, Miki?' Amu asked after noticing that Miki's face was a bit red. Miki replied by pulling her hat down even more and flew off towards her house.

Amu blinked. 'What's wrong with her?' she asked Ran. The red haired Chara shrugged her shoulders in reply.

'Amu-chan,' Suu spoke. 'What are you going to wear tomorrow?'

'Tomorrow?' Amu said confused. But then she gasped realizing what she meant. 'Oh no!' the pink haired girl then charged towards to house with rising panic that she can no longer control. Ran and Suu sweatdropped.

'What am I going to wear?!' Amu asked herself as she ran as fast as she could. It seems like today's events suddenly vanished from her mind and it is replaced now by the thoughts of tomorrow. But one question had remained in Amu's mind.

_How did Ikuto know that I'm going out with Tadase-kun tomorrow?_

**-X-**

Elsewhere, Ikuto stared down at the item in his hand with a slightly evil grin.

'This will do,' he said to himself, then shifting his gaze towards his egg. 'Now all I need is Yoru to deliver this.'

With a chuckle, Ikuto lied down on his bed and let sleep overtake him.

**-X-**

**Author's Note:**  
Hope you enjoyed it! I would like to have at least fifteen reviews before I update the next chapter. So please review!

**-X-**

**  
The Pretty List:**

_ArtGrrl_

_heatherhector_

_angelkitten365_

_AnnaAsakura25_

_Smallvillegirl2_

_XNightNoteX_

_Miss Chocolat_

_Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha_

_Emmoria_

_Bunny Music_

_Temari411_

_lovinchatsakusyle66_

_BiggirlSarah_

_MinaKoi9_

_x-airi-chan-x_

_readerLOL_

Thanks a lot for your support!

**-X-**

_-Setsuna_


End file.
